


Artistic License

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Artistic License

Title: Artistic License  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #123: Minor character: Ernie Macmillian  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: Severus sets the record straight.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Artistic License

~

Severus eyed the pompous little man. He remembered Macmillian from his school days. He hadn’t changed. “You’ve published a book about myself and my husband,” he said.

Macmillian smiled. “Yes. How is Harry, by the way?”

Severus smirked. “He’s quite well. He’s displeased with the book you wrote, however, particularly with your uninspired epilogue.”

“Artistic license,” Macmillian said. “I am calling it fiction, after all.”

Severus sneered. “Harry and Ginevra Weasley?”

Macmillain looked sheepish.

“Plus, the names you used were terrible. Scorpius? Albus? And where did you come up with your pseudonym?”

“Rowling was my uncle’s name.”

Severus sighed. “Pity.”

~


End file.
